


True Colours

by chrisdurin



Category: British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Some Smut, Living Together, OC is a Artist, True Love, Yeah i tried that too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisdurin/pseuds/chrisdurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is 33 years old with an open mind and even a greater heart. She is witty and not *the average girl* that many people would imagine for Richard.<br/>She is slightly overweight, a gorgeous full sized woman, because that`s how a woman should look like.<br/>This is my own imagination about a *normal average and beautiful* woman for Richard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Colours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rania/gifts).



> A short story about Richard and the woman he loves.  
> Its a birthday present for my lovely friend rania. Happy Birthday sweetie!!!
> 
> A brief insight in their lives and how they manage to stay together..... in love.
> 
> Let me say you, I`m not a english native speaker, so all mistakes and errors are mine ;) Please be kind, I tried my best.  
> Ah yes, forget to mention, its my first attempt at writing ...something...anything. 
> 
> Huzzah!! and happy reading :)

Sometimes you can`t believe how fast time flies when you are together. You cherish every single moment, every single day when Richard is back home.

It was his decision to move together in his flat in Manchester. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with you. You were thrilled, ready to start a new life with him. You gathered fast and quickly your belongings. Your most important treasures were the paintings and drawings. And of course your heavy metal collection! Highly resentment to Richard...

You were in so many things the exact opposite. You work as an Interpreter and you have a quite normal life. Thank you very much!

Of course you have friends, hangin` around and have lots of fun. But ... your life is so different compared to his. In your heart you never mind. You love him and after a struggling start you really believe he feels the same about you. Its not his fault, that you had doubts. Its more about the world and how people look at you. O.K.... maybe... it has to do with your self confidence..... you never thought you were a great beauty. You always endeavored with your weight.

In the beginning of your relationship it was horrible. You wanted to have sex in a dim lighting. Richard told you that you were stunning but you couldn`t bring yourself to believe his words.

It took you a while to bring up your *likes* in your bedroom.

But that was in the past! You are now selfassured enough, your naughty side always a delight for Richard. Making him go crazy.

 

You miss him! He is 6 months in Berlin/Germany. Shooting the new series.

Only 2 days left till he will come back. You both will have some time together, even weeks. 

1 day left till your birthday. He said he couldn`t make it on your day because of the last shooting. You are not in a bad mood, you are not so excited with your own birthday.

Aaaaa... ok.... truth be told, you bought yourself new lingeries! You wanted to try something new.... something wilder.

 

        

 

 

You just finished a new painting. You found a small gallery which were interested in new artists. You would think about the offer. You never wanted to be famous or praised with glory.

You love to draw, the feeling to create new things and images, make you happy and relaxed. Laughin` with yourself about your thoughts and how you get the idea of this vampire draft!

Praise the Lord, it was only intended for your and his eyes. Otherwise you would run and hide in a different country!! Richard was also very amused...how such a lovely woman with a great humour could draw such bizarre things!

 

  

Original Art by Rania 

 

 

You went into your bedroom upstairs to try the new lingerie. You want to be perfect for him. You look at the mirror and you definitely like what you see.

Absorbed in your fantasy world you hear a noise from downstairs. Did you forget to lock the door? Richard and you live outside of Manchester and sometimes it could be a little creepy.

Running downstairs to see what could caused the noise, you stop abruptly! 

 

*Hello Hello! My seductive Domina* , says Richard.

 

You blink like a dumb idiot, not believing your eyes! He just stands there, on the floor, with his jacket and his small baggage!

 

"How come you are here?" , you blur out. Yeah... nice! You have occasionally a very intelligent vocabulary.

 

He laughs wholeheartedly, his eyes fixed on you and your body. Though he seems tired.

 

" I wanted to surprise you! But instead I see you are my birthday gift!", his eyes full with smirk.

 

You now realize that you are still wearing the corset.

 

" Ah, well" you stammer ,"it is indeed for you!" You run to him, embracing each other. He begins to pepper your face with gentle kisses.

 

"Welcome home my private agent"

 

Richard looks at you, fascinated by your looks. With a hoarse voice he whispers, "Let`s go in our bedroom, I have to interrogate you". Clinging to each other you made it just in time.

Richard holds back, looks at you, his face speaks volumes. You see how he starts to tremble.

 

"You are marvelous my little flower! You don`t know how much I missed you...hold you like this, sleeping beside you and wake up every morning with you at my side", he confess.

 

"Oh love I missed you too. You have no idea how empty my heart felt without you" .

 

" I know my dolphin, I feel the same. Enough speaking! I need to feel you, breathe you in ", he replies. You kiss him again and try to uncloth him.

 

"Yes undo me" he moans.."Its been so long, I want you now."

 

You smile slightly, pulling down his trousers and free him from his shirt. He turns you around, try to unleash you from the corset.

 

"Damn woman! Hurry! What is it made of? Witchcraft?" he points out. His desire more than evident. 

 

"Oh my Richard, you are always so impatient" you giggle, while reveal yourself. You turn to him, hear how he holds again his breath. He kisses you furiously. He picks you up and lays you down on the bed. Both naked, you feel how hard he is.

You are full aware, in this state you both will finish soon. Richard tries to hold back, not to bury himself right deep inside you. You two can`t wait anymore, your fire is burning in your bodies. You want him in this instant. 

He kisses your breasts, sucking on your nipples. You are a whimpering mess! All thoughts are banished. Only he exists...

 

"Richard...please" , you moan, " ..please I need to feel you!"

 

He let go off your breasts, looking in your eyes for approval. You groan again, moving your hips, show him you are more than ready. He grabs at his cock, guiding himself at your opening. You are drenched!

 

"Yes!", you both are crying at once. "Shit! I can`t last any longer", he grunts.

 

"Come my heart", reassuring him, "I am close too". Its always like this when he moves inside you, opening you with each thrust. Feels so good, so right...like you were made for him. Later, there will be more than enough time for slow and sweet lovemaking.

 

"Gosh my love", he cries. Its mind blowing and you both reach together your climax.  When you catch again your breath, you stare at him, holding him tightly. He gets heavy on you but you don`t care.

 

"Flower, I will crush you", he whispers, sated for this moment.

 

"You did that a long time ago", you tease him.

 

"Really?! And I believed I thrived you!"

 

"Yes you did", you caress him. Your hands all over his naked body. "You painted me in colours" you say, your eyes full with endless love. Its your secret...the meaning of these words. Only you both know. 

Entwined...you two drift off and into sleep.

                                                                                                                         

 

 

                                                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

Some pictures of their house:

Staircase, Bedroom

                       

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
